


As you watch the stars

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Away from Montressor and beyond [2]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), Letter, Post-Journey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: John Silver scrive una lettera a Jim Hawkins, subito dopo la loro separazione nella RLS Legacy.
Series: Away from Montressor and beyond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723477
Kudos: 3





	As you watch the stars

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa drabble partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Tu sei come il vento, Jim. Sei libero, sei una forza della natura. Sapere che è grazie a te che sono sopravvissuto alla distruzione del Pianeta del Tesoro mi riempie d’orgoglio, come un padre è orgoglioso del proprio figlio.

So di averti deluso innumerevoli volte, ma anche di esserti stato vicino altrettante.

La nostra avventura è stata breve ma costellata di tante emozioni e il legame che abbiamo stretto è forte.

Anche se sono dall’altra parte della galassia, guarda sempre le stelle, Jim. Mi troverai tra loro; non “guardarti dal cyborg” – non da questo cyborg, almeno.

Sono fiero di te.

_Silver_

***

_/101 parole/_


End file.
